


Sam, Grab My Winchester

by superbella99



Series: Life with the boys [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Dean is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Guns, Impala, Laughter, One Shot, Reader is done with their shit, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sam thinks he is funny, Teasing, do they ever grow up, funny Winchesters, missunderstanding, the winchesters thing their funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbella99/pseuds/superbella99
Summary: "Sam, grab my winchester." You yelled over your shoulder in what hopefully was the direction that the motel room was.You should have thought through what you were going to say. This isn't going to end well.Just a short Reader insert one shot of stupid shit the Winchesters get up to.





	Sam, Grab My Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this story from the song of the same title by The Rise Of The Broken. Although I did not take any inspiration from the lyrics or the song itself, the title sparked a drabble that got away with me. I could seriously picture this happening and decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy!

"Sam, grab my winchester." You yelled over your shoulder in what hopefully was the direction that the motel room was. You were currently lugging about four bags to the Impala which Dean had helpfully parked in the furthest damn spot. Sam should be packing up all the guns, and Dean, of course, was getting food for the trip back. But he must be back already.  
You realized your mistake when Sam entered your view. You should have anticipated something when those words came out your mouth. Winchesters were ones for shenanigans.  
Instead of grabbing your o’tried and true rifle your father had given you, Sam walked out carrying Dean. It was a hilarious sight and they both seemed to notice your smile that flashed at their ridiculousness. Sam seemed slightly weighed down but wore a huge grin that just proved how proud he was of himself. Dean looked mildly uncomfortable but clung to the joke more than his dignity.  
You tried to contain your laughter and not give in to the sight in front of you. But the giggle slipped out when Sam almost dropped Dean flat on his ass. Dean thumping on the ground and yelling at Sam was what broke the dam keeping the laughter in. Your hands came to cover your face as Sam tried to help Dean up before Dean yanked him down as well. You were left snorting, almost hunched over as the brothers regained their footing.  
"I was talking about the gun, Winchesters, not you." You yelled across the parking lot at them between breaths and chuckles.  
"Well, you should have specified, my brother here isn't very smart." Dean teased. Still sporting a smirk despite the ordeal. Sam just gave his brother the biggest bitchface he could muster with a trace smile on his face.  
You wiped the happy tears that formed from the laughter and just shook your head. They could be so damn annoying at times, but hey, what more should you expect from two brothers who never had a childhood.  
"So immature." You mumbled to yourself as you collected back up the bags you dropped and continued on toward Baby. They acted as if they were teenagers again, it's not like you minded half the time and this time it was pretty funny, but would they ever grow up?  
"What did you say?" Sam asked. You almost jumped at the voice that was surprisingly close.  
"Will you and your brother ever grow up? You're like a kid stuck inside a giants body." You gestured with your hand towards his tall frame.  
"Well, you're the one that asked me to."  
"Shut up, I didn't mean it that way."  
"Oh really, who still has a winchester gun anyway? It was made in the 1800s or something." He teased and you just rolled your eyes, finally turning to walk to the Impala.  
'I said shut up Sammy, and it was designed in 1860." You shot over your shoulder.  
"You still haven't grabbed my winchester, Sam"  
His eyes lit up and he glanced towards Dean with a smirk. You just sighed and finished. 'You know what, I'll just grab it."


End file.
